


《黑鸟》

by SuKate



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuKate/pseuds/SuKate
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 1





	《黑鸟》

“你好，请问下罗格小学在哪里？”

“顺着这条路一直往前走，过三个十字路口后向西再走300米左右，就到了。”

“好的，谢谢了。”

索隆紧紧捏着手里的地图，咽了咽口水，汗水顺着额角一路下滑，滴进已经被浸湿的白色T恤里。在连续打了两周的零工后，他终于在每日必买的报纸上的角落里，发现了罗格小学的招聘启事。所以这次，他一定不能再迷路了。

三个小时后...

“你好，麻烦问下罗格小学在哪里？”

“哈？你刚才不是路过了吗，就在后面啊！”带着草帽的大叔从自行车上下来，指了指身后不远处的蓝色建筑。

“......好的，谢谢你了。”索隆将地图揉成一团，毫不犹豫地丢进了垃圾桶，因为他忽然觉得，自己似乎不需要这种东西。

罗格小学的位置比较特殊，夹在两栋烂尾楼之间，校园的整体面积不算很大，但是据附近的人说，两边的烂尾楼之后会改造成教学楼，所以扩容之后应该会好很多。

小孩子们爱玩的天性是隐藏不住的，即便是炎热的中午，被太阳烘烤的冒热气的操场上，也能看到三五成群的学生们在玩耍。

小学吗？对于已经度过22个年头的索隆来说，这个名词显得太过遥远。他并不是一个健忘的人，仔细想想，只是因为自己幼时的社交圈子太过狭窄，所以在他的记忆里，对小学的印象就只有：饭团、剑道部、还有他的发小古伊娜。

没关系，只是丢失了这一段记忆，我...一定会想起来的，一定会调查清楚的。索隆皱了皱眉，喃喃自语，然后抬头望着万里无云的天空，握了握拳头。

“以前当过警察是吗？那当体育老师的话肯定没问题。”面前的校长把刚泡好的红茶递到索隆手里。

“那个...还有件事。”索隆抿了抿嘴，拇指不停地在杯沿来回摩挲，“因为我很需要钱，所以能不能...提前给我发一部分工资？”

“好吧，能看得出你这边的确有困难，我们这边会先给你发半个月的薪水。”坐在办公桌前的校长推了推眼镜，问道：“明天就过来上班，没问题的吧？”

悬着的心终于落地，索隆肯定地点了点头：“嗯，没问题。”

“好的，课表的话一会儿我让他们打印出来给你，体育课嘛，每周不会有很多的。”

绿发青年起身，对着校长礼貌性地鞠了一躬：“好的，我知道了，谢谢。”

“不用客气，年轻人。”校长眯着眼冲他笑笑。

下午三点，巴拉蒂二楼。

和往常一样，山治站在阳台享受着这份属于他自己的清闲时间。

“山治！门口有人找你！”菲丽丝举着干净的餐盘放在头顶上方，站在餐厅门口对着二楼的主厨先生喊道。

“来啦，亲爱的菲丽丝酱~”毫不顾忌形象地，我们的主厨先生扭着麻花一样的身子，飞奔下楼。

从门里进来的是一个身形瘦小的男生，年龄也就16左右。他上身穿着一件灰色的短袖，下身是一条浅蓝色的牛仔裤，戴着一副黑框眼镜，身上背着一个深灰色的双肩包。

“请..请问，这里是需要服务生吗？”他紧紧地攥着衣角，手心的汗水早已将棉质的衣服浸湿。

“你就是那个应聘的？”山治将面前的小鬼上下打量了一番，“你叫什么名字？”

“是...是的，啊我...我叫纳威斯，今后请多指教！”男生紧闭双眼，对着山治深深鞠了一躬。

“嘛，不要这么紧张嘛...”摸了摸小鬼的脑袋，山治重新点上一根烟：“平常可能会有点忙，毕竟我本身就是觉得我们的菲丽丝小姐太过辛苦，才招你过来的。但工作内容也就只有点菜、端菜、清理垃圾这几样，后厨的事，不会用到你的。”

顺手从桌上倒了杯刚榨好的橙汁递给菲丽丝，山治继续说道：“这里吃住全包，试用期一周，工资一个月2000，唯一的要求，就是今晚就要你来上班，可以吗？”

“可...可以，没问题！”

“好，那就今晚见！”

夜晚，闷热的空气让整个街道的光线都显得昏暗不少，待拆迁的破楼内依旧亮着灯，里面传来有序的报数声——

“2998、2999、3000。”

为了不让自己的身体机能变弱，不论有多么闷热，索隆依旧会在屋内锻炼身体，但因为没有钱买像样的健身器材，所以他唯一能在室内做的，也只有俯卧撑了。

“已经十点了？”索隆起身抬头看了看墙上的表。他拍了拍手上的灰尘，拿了条毛巾挂在脖子上。

仿佛被施了魔法一般，自己一旦站在窗前想看看巴拉蒂有没有在营业，他的胃便会在第一时间发出哀嚎：

咕——

没错，在经过一系列高强度的锻炼后，索隆饿了。

“嘛，也的确好久都没去对面了，上次的饭钱还没有还，这要是再不还的话，可说不过去了。”自顾自地说完了一堆话，赤裸着上半身的男人抱着些洗漱用品，往浴室走去。

“欢迎光临。”纳威斯礼貌地对着身材健硕的绿发青年问好。

“来一份海鲜炒饭。”青年拉开椅子，坐到了和第一次来到这里同样的位置，“哦对了，让你们的主厨亲自端给我。”

“好...好的。”

听完纳威斯紧张的汇报，山治把叼在嘴里的烟拿出来，往垃圾桶里弹了弹烟灰，又重新放进嘴里：“来找事的吗？放心，一会儿我去看看，这个‘客人’我来对付。”

由于自家的服务生紧张到忘记形容挑事者的样貌，这让山治在做饭的途中构思好的新踢技名，在拉开自家后厨门帘的下一秒，被一眼就能望见的绿色藻类的短刺，像泡沫一样扎破在空气中——

噗，原来是你啊，主厨先生暗自腹诽。

“这是你的海鲜炒饭。”等待许久的磁性声音终于响起，对视的那一刻，索隆觉得自己像是一个潜水员，心甘情愿地坠入对方眼里的汪洋大海。

“在用餐的同时，也请不要浪费食物，谢谢。”虽然算是见过一面的人，但山治还是习惯性地重复了一遍这句温馨提示。

他照旧拉开凳子坐在客人的对面，带着调侃的语气说道：“哦呀，真是好久不见了啊，我还以为你逃跑了呢！”

面对意料之内的调侃，索隆低头摸了摸脑袋：“我之前，一直都在断断续续地打零工，每天吃完饭也不剩什么，而且因为上次的钱没有还，我也不好意思再来店里吃饭。”

“但是。”他放下手，抬起头再次盯着对方的眼睛，用极其认真的态度说道：“我不是那样的人，我答应过你，这个钱，一定会还的，现在，我兑现承诺了。”

就像被注射了一针强心剂，眼前这个人的话语化成温热的暖流，沿着血管流入了山治的心底。

——手指间还未点燃的烟掉在了地上。

为了缓解尴尬，山治仍旧认为刚刚的脸红是因为弯腰去捡地上的烟，脑部充血所引起的，尽管这个理由实在是太过牵强，但他自己骗自己这事儿，也不是一天两天了。

重新点燃香烟，他侧过头将尴尬连着烟雾一并呼出：“对了，我还不知道，你叫什么？”

“楼楼弄安•说了”索隆嚼着米饭，含含糊糊。

“什么？”

“罗罗诺亚•索隆”索隆喝了口水，重新介绍了自己。

“哦。我叫山治，只是山治而已。”像是有什么心事，金色头发的青年眼里闪过一丝难以捉摸的情绪，便偏过了头。

“你的眉毛好有趣，所以我以后可以叫你卷卷眉吗？”索隆将身子前倾，歪了歪头，用自己独特的方式安慰着看似有些难过的对方。

“我靠，你这个人，哪有第一次见面就开始叫别人外号的！”适得其反，对方不仅没有变开心，反而像个被踩到尾巴的狐狸，炸了毛：“你要是这样叫我，那我以后就叫你绿藻头好了！”

“不是第一次见面，已经是第二次了！”

“你！”

为了避免不必要的争吵打扰到店里为数不多的客人，山治岔开了话题：“话说，你找了份什么工作？”

“一所小学的体育老师。”索隆将吃完饭的餐盘递给了纳威斯。

“可以啊你。”山治轻笑一声，“想不到你还能当体育老师。”

“对了，那个是谁？”索隆指了指正在收拾盘子的男服务生。

目光顺着对方手指的方向看去，山治说道：“是新来的服务生，我觉得菲丽丝太辛苦了，就专门招了一个。”

“也是，你店里生意这么好，是得多找个帮忙的。”

对于开在闹市区的巴拉蒂来说，偶尔出现的“小插曲”，对于整个餐厅的人来说，已经见怪不怪了。此时，几个穿着怪异风格的小混混来到了店里。

这里为什么会有这么多奇奇怪怪的人？纳威斯清理着桌子上的垃圾，尽可能的低着头。

——他希望他们看不到他，这样就不用过去给他们点餐。

“喂！”领头的寸头男人吹了声口哨。

最不愿听到的招呼声响起，纳威斯像个木桩子似的，停止了手上的所有动作。

“那边的小妞，怎么还不过来点餐啊？我们哥儿几个可等半天了！”

万幸没有叫到自己，男服务生长呼一口气，却紧接着眉头紧锁地看了看远处刚收好盘子的菲丽丝小姐。

“稍等一下，马上过来。”菲丽丝冲着两个餐桌后的山治使了个眼色，便往小混混的方向走去。

将抽剩的烟蒂捻进桌上的烟灰缸里，山治用眼神示意面前的男人可以留下来看戏，然后放好椅子，跟在菲丽丝后面。

“几位先生，请问你们想要点什么菜呢？”菲丽丝手拿纸笔，微笑着开口：“这是我们餐厅的主厨，有什么需要特别注意的菜品，都可以告诉他。”

这位穿着条纹衬衫的主厨从胸前的口袋掏出一支烟搁在嘴里，用极其严肃的声音说道：“想吃什么都可以，但是我们店里有两条规矩，一是不能浪费食物，二是...不、要、惹、事。”

说完，他掏出金色的打火机，点燃香烟。

“那如果我非要浪费食物，非要找点事呢？”寸头男人狞笑着站起身：“你们服务生不就是为了服务客人的吗？我想叫这位小姐陪我喝酒，也算是服务的一种吧？”

上前一步将菲丽丝揽在身后，山治抬手一把打掉即将触到菲丽丝肩膀的寸头男人的手臂，居高临下地看着对方：“美丽的lady岂是你这种渣滓能碰的！”

餐厅的气氛凝固到了极点，索隆却平静地看着周围发生的一切——

其他的客人早已离开，整个餐厅里只剩下他和那群小混混。

那个叫作纳威斯的男服务生，早就躲到后厨，透过帘子间的缝隙，偷偷摸摸地看着外面的情况。

如果放在平常，索隆会第一时间冲上去阻止恶性事件的发生，但是这次他没有。与其说是刚刚这个厨子投来了别担心的眼神，不如说自己对这个只有两面之缘的男人，产生了一种极其微妙的信任感。他觉得他可以轻松地摆平这种事，他能感受的到，这个名叫山治的男人，在保护别人的时候所散发出的强大力量。

嘭——

深夜安静的玛丽乔亚大道某处发出一声巨响。

随着这声巨响，有几个黑色人影夹杂着破碎的桌椅，从巴拉蒂门口飞了出去。

躲在后厨的纳威斯一声哀嚎，抱着头蹲在了地上。

“滚。”巨响的制造者不愿意多说一个字，他拍了拍腿上的灰尘，转过身后以另一种扭曲的形状对着门内的女士大喊：“菲丽丝酱~我刚才的动作帅不帅呀？弄坏的桌椅我会找人来修的哦，请你不要生气啦~”

正如预想的那样，不远处正对着菲丽丝不停旋转的白痴厨子，完美地解决掉了这场麻烦。像是猜中了谜底的孩子，索隆轻轻勾了勾嘴角，把两次的饭钱放在收银台后，便出了门。

看着远处那几个受到重创的小混混边跑边骂，凭借着以前的职业习惯，索隆总是觉得，事情没有这么简单。

TBC------


End file.
